


WashingtonXReader

by AngieAttack



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieAttack/pseuds/AngieAttack
Summary: You are agent [State], the first recruit. You are a fellow counselor along with Aiden Price. How did this get so difficult, all you wanted was to do good by your friends and all you did was get caught up in a web of lies and deceit.





	WashingtonXReader

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: What up home slices!! Look at me starting a new story, I hope I finish it. RvB is my new obsession and of course wash is my favourite :) Hope you liked it! More to come. Thanks for reading! <3 Leave me comments, tell me about your day? 

"I need someone I can trust to help me undertake this mission." 

" You can count on me director." 

\---

"Hello everyone, I am the director of project freelance and you will address me as such." This stern looking has an authoritative voice spread through the room. 

 "We have record of each of your military service so we have a good idea of your specialties and," the director paused seemingly to choose his next word carefully, "...quirks that brought led you here.  Let's get started, do not disappoint me."  

Hello everyone, my name is Aiden Price and this is Agent [State], " Y/N gives a small wave to everyone while clinging to your clip board with your other hand.

"We will be conducting a few tests to determine a rank. From there, we will make teams to carry out missions."

\-- 

There they were, 49 strong soldiers. You were tasked with ranking them. 2 months later after compiling your data, you came up with a  shortlist of soldiers who were paged to the arena to talk with the director, and the two counselors. 

Y/N looked at your board and checked off Carolina's name as she entered the room. The first to arrive it seems. 

"[State],  I don't want to be ranked number one based on favourites."

"Hello Carolina.  hmm yes I am well, thanks for asking! I really like my new job so far, I haven't met a lot of people  yet." you dead panned. 

"Alright alright, my bad." Carolina laughed and hugged you. 

"Hey, you're ranked number one because of your skilled Carolina, I have the ranks down to a science," you playfully slap her arm. "I'm so excited to meet the rest of the team team. You guys already know each other from the two months at the base together, are they nice?"

"Don't worry, you've always been able to make friends easily, plus most of them are nice." 

Carolina had been a childhood friend of which you have cherished. Her father, the director hired you to help carry out his dream of putting together an exclusive group of individuals and hopefully acquire more artificial intelligence for each member from the chairman. 

Carolina pointed at "Washington" on the list, "Hey I haven't met them yet." 

" Oh yeah, the director added him in a few days ago or something."

"At least you won't be new alone." Carolina ruffled your hair.

\--

Everyone else slowly trickled into the room, well everyone on your list except one. 

1\. Carolina ✔

 2. York ✔

 3. North Dakota ✔ 

 4. Wyoming ✔ 

 5. Washington

 6. Maine ✔

"Agent [State], can you see what is keeping Agent Washington?" the director spoke slightly irritated.

"On it, sir." 

You left the room walking quickly down the hall. 

Hmm, they all seem okay, Maine is.. well I don't know. North is really nice, I feel like he'll be the dad of the group. Wyoming has a pretty sick moustache!! I mean at least I know Carolina and somewhat York from when he hit on Carolina at the bar. It's be so cute if they--

Lost in your thoughts, Y/N crashed straight into an unknown steel with yellow trim soldier. 

"I am sooo sorry."

"No worries man, I was lost in thought, I should be sorry." He helped you pick up your papers and you both stood.

" Hey! Aren't you that counselor who was with director, hmm what was it.. ahh,  agent [State], right?"

"The one and only." you gave a small curtsy and laughed with him. 

Hmm cutie ALERT. 

"I'm Agent Washington." The blond man smiled.

"Hey! You're just the person I'm looking for!" 

"They sent a person to find me? I'm so dead."  He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, just a little bit. I mean, I'll be sure attend your funeral now that we're friends." 

"Thank you for your service to this country." You both laughed and walked back to the room.

\--

"Thank you for joining us Agent Washington."

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again!" 

The director explained how the ranks worked and how you could move up or down. He usually sent out the top 6 or however many he needs on missions. 

"From now on, Agent [State] will be joining you on missions and for general duties. You are all dismissed for now." 

Well this is news to me. 

After the director left the room, you were left alone with them. 

"SO, does anyone want to get food?" 

You all made your way to the mess hall after York's suggestion and ate happily together. Soon your group was joined by South Dakota, North's sister and C.T. 

I could get used to this. 


End file.
